Doubts and Personal Demons
by Luster Cross
Summary: Sequel to "Beyond Human". On the road to Demons Bond, Ninel keeps on thinking about what Joseph has told her regarding leading the rebellion for the war. It triggered back those doubts she had and recalled those personal demons. How could Ninel deal with it? What happens if she loses the one she loves the most. Rated T and DashanXOC.


" _Who knew that I was the one that will be a rebellion, which consisted of mostly demons, a rebel werewolf, and also a rebel vampire. Well as for me, I am the human that will lead the rebellion during the war,"_ she said in her thoughts.

A lot has happened since the time she had been traveling along with Dashan. The honey blonde haired human learned how to fight and fend off against those who were considered to be stronger than her. She also managed to make a bow and arrow from materials scattered around the forest. As for the utilization of the weapon, well Ninel admitted that she had been improving quite a lot in only such a short amount of time. Aside from her own progress, the seventeen year old didn't expect to see some familiar faces along the way in her new journey. Gin and Tsubasa founded out that she had been with Dashan after she was exiled from the Wolves' alliance and nearly executed by the Vampires.

Again it wasn't all so bad until the seventeen year old human found out that Gin has demon's DNA, but not from some random demon though. Joseph was revived after Lily's experiment succeed despite dying afterwards. After realizing that demons weren't an extinct species, Ninel didn't expect that she would actually have any sort of allies after all. Of course since she basically screwed up because she didn't want to continue to lose those who were so close to her. First it was Master Jin and then it was Kyouya. She felt uncertain about the Wolves' alliance of course since Master Rei was the one who leaded them and she also kicked out from the tribe because of him Even she knew that there was only one common cause of it all, but why complain about it thought.

Strange enough, she seemed to trust Joseph the Demon even though it was little by little. That is more than what she could trust with Gin, which wasn't considered to be shocking. The trip to Demons Bond wasn't considered to be all so easy for someone like herself. With her wolf abilities completely gone, a trip by foot would be much easy for someone like her. Running could be an option, but her current speed wasn't the same as that of a vampire, werewolf, or even a demon. Ninel shouldn't even complain about walking as well considering for the fact that she wasn't dead. She then looked over towards her right and saw Dashan there standing right by her side. Even though he was a vampire, she didn't seemed to be surprised that he would follow her as they walked together to Demon's Bond together.

As for Dashan, the seventeen year old human would never thought that she would see the day that be fighting together instead of against each other. Even though Joseph was able to postpone the war for quite some time, Ninel knew it was inevitable despite how many surprises that had occurred since then. From what she had seen, the honey haired archer knew that these demons were no joke when it to battling them. Subduing a demon isn't exactly easy business considering how she and Dashan tried to subdue one not so long ago. That was the most she could do at the moment, but like Dashan said to her. Soon she will be able to kill a vampire or a wolf with such ease.

"Ninel, are you alright?" he asked her.

She looked over at the dark haired vampire and commented, "I'm not sure how I feel right now Dashan. There is so much that is going through my mind."

"Do you have doubts about leading the rebellion?" the S-Class vampire questioned.

Ninel stopped in her tracks as she looked over at the vampire who accompanied her to Demons Bond. The seventeen year old felt uncertain about what she had to say to her vampire acquaintance. Knowing that the days will pass on quickly and the preparations for the war had been made, the honey blonde haired teenager felt uncertain if she was truly capable of leading a rebellion that consisted of primarily of demons, a rebel werewolf from her old tribe, and rebel vampire. Even though Ninel was known to be a skilled fighter at some point, it seemed that she more doubts about what she was truly fighting for. She even remembered the question that Verga asked her while was in the Vampires' dungeon.

" _What are you fighting for?"_

Those pitiful words were stuck in Ninel's mind like glue on the wall. With the war nearing by, the blonde haired teen knew that the war was like game of a three-player chess. She would be one of the players in the game while Verga and Rei would be the other two players that would try gang up on her. Aside from the fact she was human, Ninel knew she had some of her own personal demons to deal with and two of them involved her ex-master Master Rei and the Vampires' leader Verga. A tear slowly formed from the corner of her goldenrod colored eyes as she continued to think about what was really going. What if she failed leading the rebellion and put everyone in at risk? She was known to be fighter, not a leader.

Suddenly her eyes widened as she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. At those eyes of her shift towards the left, Ninel saw the S-Class vampire there as he tried to embrace her. The honey haired teen tried to release herself from the strong vampire's embrace, but she sighed to herself. Why fight it though? Dashan's was thrice or more in strength compared to the likes of her. As the older vampire released her, Dashan then looked over at the seventeen year old human and dried off that single formed tear before he placed his hands on her shoulder.

"I'm guessing that you don't want to lead the rebellion," commented Dashan.

Ninel said, "Not exactly, but I don't know what I'm fighting for. After Joseph announced that I was going to lead the rebellion, I just don't know how could I lead anyone."

"You don't want to lose more than what you have already loss," wondered the S-Class Vampire.

She stated, "Yes and the last thing I don't want to lose is you Dashan. That would make me go crazy if you died or leave me behind."

Dashan frowned as he heard those words coming out from his human love's mouth. He did understand what she had gone through since she had mentioned what had happened her during their time in the forest together. The fact she said that to him face-to-face made the dark haired vampire feel very disappointed of course. There was no way that he wouldn't keep his end of the bargain and he promised that they'll live on together after the whole mess comes to an end. The good-looking S-Rank vampire approached the human and placed his somewhat gentle lips towards her left temple. He gave her a light kiss there while Ninel's goldenrod colored eyes widen suddenly.

"Dashan," she muttered lightly.

He released his lips from her temple before looking over at his girl once more. Just like him when she kissed him earlier today, Ninel felt dumbfounded that Dashan would even attempt to kiss her on the side of her head. A passionate kiss on the lips and a bit more would be more like it of course with hint of some perverted attempt to tease her of course. Even though it was subtle for the likes of Dashan, it was pretty much cute in her opinion despite she wouldn't say something like that. Especially for the fact that the S-Class vampire has seen her naked body more than once whenever she took a bath somewhere there was clean water in the forest.

It wasn't surprising of course, but then again she wasn't sure what kind of creatures that would be capable of attacking her while bathing. Without her bow and arrow, she was basically useless to fend off against those who were considered to be stronger than her. She didn't know why she asked someone like Dashan to be her bodyguard when it came to trying to bath in the wilderness. She couldn't regret it considering that it was a request she made and that was basically over with. Now with the war moving closer and closer, Ninel knew that that she couldn't back down. That even meant leading a rebellion with her personal demons and doubts for the most party.

Dashan watched as Ninel's expression changed from that moment. The crimson eyed vampire knew that his human love had too much to think about. He also realized that her doubts may put the rebellion at a huge risk. That even meant making herself a casualty of the war. The S-Class vampire knew that he had to protect her like a knight in shining armor. Dashan wanted to protect Ninel of course, but he knew that he could do it forever. Especially for the fact that Verga has the Scarlet Gun and Rei has the amulet in their possessions. He knew about the dangers of both weapons. With the gun, it only takes a single bullet to kill person. As for the amulet, it can leave a werewolf in its permanent state according to Ninel.

Weapons like those are considered to be a danger for the likes of anyone and it could cause mass destruction during the war. Even though they had Joseph and the demons on their side for the war, it wasn't guarantee that they would be the ones winning. Dashan wouldn't be surprised if Rei and Verga have their dirty tricks up their sleeves during the war. They needed to continue the walk to Demons Bond and it was more the likely that the demons and Tsubasa have made it there already. The S-Class vampire began to pick up the pace as he started to walk once more. Ninel sighed to herself as she continued to walk and catch up to the Asian vampire. It seemed that their "talk" wasn't much, but Dashan felt certain that she will be alright.

 _"Don't worry Ninel. I promise you that I will never die or leave you behind. We will be able to live our lives as soon as this war comes to an end,"_ said Dashan in his thoughts.

* * *

 **Well that ends this one-shot and this sequel to the emotional "Beyond Human". It seems there are more struggles and thoughts that Ninel still has on her mind. With the war and everything else on the line, it seems that she in the biggest predicament. I want thank EndlessEcho for allowing me to write this one-shot that relates to her VampiresXWolves: Final Fight story. She is the owner of Rei, Jin, Verga, Joseph, and the story this one-shot is referenced from. The only thing I know was the concept of this one-shot and my own OC Ninel. For now, read and review.**


End file.
